


Starving Poet Society

by Kineil_D_Wicks



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, I like to make up rhymes while my characters starve sorry, Poetry, all seperate at first, but now gathered together for your convenience, idk probably bad poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kineil_D_Wicks/pseuds/Kineil_D_Wicks
Summary: Because for some reason when I play Don't Starve, poetry springs to mind.  Get ready to rhyme friends, and remember not to starve!Lots of crossposting from FanFiction.net





	1. Home on the Constant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set to the tune of "Home on the Range" and inspired by one of the bumpers for the now-defunct WB-17. Why do I randomly remember old commercials....
> 
> For the record, the original title was just "Don't Starve Poem," since this was written WAY before Klei identified the place as being called the Constant.

Oh give me a home,

That is danger prone,

Where the trees give you reason to pray.

Where never is heard

An encouraging word,

And you'll always be plagued with bad dreams!

Home, home on the plains,

Where the deerclops and beefalo play,

Where you'll drop dead from fright,

Or be killed in the night,

And no one will hear your screams!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 9/13/13 on FanFiction.Net


	2. The Scientist's March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson's alone, he's rhyming, and he needs something to stave off the insanity while he does science.
> 
> Originally posted 2/19/15 on Fanfiction.net

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one crossposted from FFN--I love having these little bits all together, it's much simpler. :D
> 
> Also, "Ay" and "Aiee" are legit ways to rhyme, fight me.

Over here, over there,

Following the winding trail

As our science goes marching along!

Over marsh, through the reeds,

Followed by our trusty steeds

So that science goes marching along!

Going hi-hi-ay!

Run to live another day

So that science goes marching along!

Going hi-hi-aiie!

Dodging yet another tree

As our science goes running along!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tempo here is based on the song "The Army Goes Rolling Along," which is billed as the official song of the United States Army. Various versions of it date back to 1908, so it's not inconceivable that Wilson has heard of it (why did I just justify that?...).
> 
> Don't Starve © 2013 Klei Entertainment
> 
> "The Army Goes Rolling Along" © 1956 (current official version)


End file.
